Complicated Love
by Kaoru danna
Summary: She has her own company.She is treated like a queen.She get everything she wants but the only thing she can't get wait scrath that the only thing she can't find is the right guy.So what happens when she meets Uchiha sasuke?
1. Meet Queen Hyuga Hinata

**Kaoru:Ok I am sorta rushing right now but who cares.Anways I am starting a new story...I know Obivious right any ways enjoy!**

**Complicated Love-Staring Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Summary: She has her own company.She is treated like a queenShe gets anything or everything she want.She is not as spoiled as Nicole Richi or Paris Hilton.But the only only thing she can't get-wait scratch that, the only thing she can't find is the right guy.So what happens when she meets Uchiha Sasuke?**

**Genre:Romance and a little bit of comedy.**

**Chapter 1: Meet Queen Hyuga Hinata.**

Hyuga Hinata was a queen.Her daddy was one of the richest man in the **universe** (Aliens can be rich too ya know!)She had her own company which her daddy bought for her.She owns Dunkin Dounuts-**Sike!** She owns the _"Kimono Designers"_ Company.It was a company for making hot, fashionable Kimonos.She got everything she wanted but she was still respectful and very kind.She wasn't as bad as you might think if you got to know her.Anyways she had maids who loved her and treated her like their own.They also loved their pays.Hinata's mother had died when she was four so her maids took care of her.They had grown to love her and they taught her how to do many things.Like cleaning,cooking washi-ACK! All these chores make me sore.They taught it was neccessary becasue what if she suddenly loses her family richness and she couldn't take care of her self.Howwasshegoingtocookcleanorwhatever!(How was she going to cook,clean. or whatever!) Am I blabbing again? Hinata hoped that would never happended.

Speaking of which, lets meet the young princess-I mean Queeen.Lets see what she goes through every single day of her life.Well thats the Intorduction.You didn't think I was going to start without an Introduction did you? Ha! Your Funnny!

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I woke Up ,the sun shining in my face.Oh I how I hate the sun (Me too!) The moon is so much better.People think I am like the sun.Not to be saying that I am all godly. How can I represent something I hate! Noncence."Oh My aching head" I cried."Thats what you get for parting all night Hinata-hime" One of my maids said."And you got drunk too!" screamed the other maid.They were Shizune and Kurenai.Shizune was the one who called me princess.She was the youngest."I went to a party last night? Does daddy know?" I asked. My grandmother- I mean oldest maid walked in."Yes you did and yes your father is pissed.He wants you to meet him later after you get settled and don't call me your grandmother again" Her name was Tsunade.She was fifty-three but she looks like she is in her 40s.To me ayways.I watch them scurry around in their short uniform.I asked daddy why they wear them and he said "Um well all maids wear them!" He answered me.Daddy was so perverted.He was a strict but still perverted...is that even possiable?

After I got dressed I got ready to see my daddy.I was scared becasue he was totally going to kill me."Hinata, sweetheart..sit" He said..nicely...to nice."Morning daddy." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he huged me."Sweetheart, I heard you went to a part last night..How many times-" He began but I cut him short."Daddy I am sorry." I said letting my sweet side take over.Yes...I am not completly bitchy,I mean I am rich but dosn't make me any better than anybody...hard to believe that a rich girl can act like this? Well believe it! I was actually trained properly by my maids."Hinata you know you are not a child anymore.You are 21, act responsible.I am not leaving you wth all my money if your going to act like this."He said.Yes, daddy was going to give me all his money when he passes.I am his heiress.

"Anyways, you know your company right?" He asked me."Well yea daddy, its mines." He looked at me and smiled a sad smile."I am letting Hanabi hold it." I spat my tea out.Hanabi, my little sister."WHAT!why! Daddy!" I whined."Sweetheart, I am just letting her hold it.You see I need you to make friends with my rival Uchia Fugaku, in work.He is just as rich as us but we are richer.For some reason the other companines wants us to work together.Well they said to "Bond" with each other.I need you to work for his son." He looked at me."Did you just say _**Work for his son**! Daddy!"_ I whined."That is your punishment for not listening to me.Now I won't have to do the dirty work.Well anyways, Enjoy!" He gave me a hug and left.I screamed.Since when did I ever work for anybody besides my dad? I was so mad I threw a glass cup.Michael my pembroke welsh Corgi came to see what the commotioon was about.He then jumped on my lap which was really cute!"Aww Michael, you always kow how to make me feel better." After I cooled of I went to see my sister Hanabi, **_my Rival._**

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hyuga Hinata is here to see you Lady Hanabi" A young man at the age of 17 said."Thanks Konohamaru, send her in." She said.Already woking up her glare.Hinata entered and glared at Hanabi."Hinata" Hanabi said."Hanabi" Hinata replied."I heard the news from daddy" She smirked at Hinata as she glared."I don't trust you with my company, you don't have good fashion." Hinata spat."Oh don't worry, it won't be a fashion company anymore.Its going to be gaming" Hanabi's smirk grew wider."You can't!" Hinata said."I can " Hanabi answered."You wouldn't" Hinata said again."I would" Hanabi replied."You beter not or I will tell daddy you are going out with Konohamaru."Hinata smirked.Hanabi gasped and blush."How the-" Hanabi said."You really do go out with him! I only took a guess!" Hinata laughed."Fine! Anyways daddy said you will be working for the son for 4 months. Its a computer company and you will be his sacatary..his second cuz they work in partnership.I can't believe i am saying this but it was becasue I told daddy you have nice hand writting""Gee thanks.I fel a whole lot better.This si going to be a living hell." Hinata said as she was about to leave.

"Yea its your love life over again.I hear that only a few woman work there so good luck" Hanabi said.Hiata stoped in her tracks."FEW WOMEN!" She threw a pillow at Hanabi."Yep.Leav now" Hanabi shooed her away.

HInata stormed out of her sister's office.She didn't mind working with a few women but what hanabi said about her love life was just wrong.Although that was the truth.She hadn't had a long lasting relationship since her last boyfriend Sai.(I know!)He decided to brake up with her when she brought up marrige.Who could blame him? They were only 18!"Damn Idiot" She thought. She put a hold to her love life since then.Her only love now was her Pembroke corgi, the only man (well animal( besides her dad in her life.She remebered what Hanabi had told her when she heard about to brake up.

_"Hey Hinata, I heard about the brake up.You might as well be gya (no offence to my gay people.)maybe you will find the **lucky girl"**_

Hinata went home frustrated and crying but she was comforted by her "mothers"

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I woke up to that sun again.OMG! (Oh my goodness...not god.Trying to stop swearing)Its 10:00 am! I am late for work.Thats right.I start work today.How could daddy do this to me.I took my bath and brushed my teeth and ate.Then on my bed was alreat a out fit. 3 outfits. One was a suit but instead of pants it was a skirt.That was so Shizune.The other one was a dark pink Kimono top and dressy pant.Tsunade's job.Then the last was just a suit."Thats so Kurenai, We have a winner!" I picked up the suit and showed it to Michael, he loved it too.

**Regular P.O.V**

In the corner two maids handed twenty dollar bills in japanese money to a red eye maid."Bye guys" She said to them as she petted Michael.She was going to do her hair in the car.She brushed it making git look very beautiful.At last she was there.Her driver stoped."Thanks Neji," She said to her cousin who offered to driv her in his car."No problem.Knock em' dead" He said smiling and he left.

Hinata entered the room and spoke to the first worker she met.It was a male."Can I help you ma'am" Not looking her in the face."Yea, I am here becasue I was signed up to work here.My father did it." the guy gave her a confused look until he relized who she was."Oh My! Miss Hyuga right this way.My name is Inuzuka Kiba.If you need anything just tell me" He smiled."thank you for the offer" She said."Please follow me." He instructed. She did so.When they reached the floor Everybody turned to look at them.( I am making the workers Akatsuki members.The characters..and they are not evil in this tale) The females went back to work as the guys stared at her..."Damn she is hot" A blonde haired man said."Deidara go back to work." A guy said."Shut up Kisame!" He yelled.

Kiba led Hinata to a red haired man."Sasori this is Hinata, she will be working with you." Sasori smiled."Hi" He said, and winked at her.Hinata just giggled."Hi" She said as she sat down."Your beautiful" Sasori said."Thank you" Hinata blushed."Whats your ful name?" He asked."Hyuga Hinata" She answered."The Hyuga Hintata? You look twice as good as you do on T.V" He said again."Thank you." She smiled."Can you please take me to your boss?" She asked."Anything for you princess." He said as he led her to Itachi's office.

**Kaoru:Please tell me you enjoyed it becasue I spend 2 hours coming up with this Idea and typing it all down.I have like shoulder pain and stuff.Just Pleas Review so I know to continue or not!**


	2. Meet Uchiha Sasuke

**Kaoru: Thanks guys for all your reviews! I made some spelling mistakes that I forgot to check and I am saying sorry. As in my other stories. There will be a lot of mistakes. Like when I wrote chapter 1 I spelled Uchiha wrong. That's just me. Lol. Enjoy...Oh and from now on I will be leaving previews of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke**

Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.His elder brother was Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke was very handsome. All the ladies loved him like he was the best thing since slice bread. Any woman on earth would kill to be with him. But they would have to wait because he was dating Haruno Sakura.He thought she was the finest on the block.(I hate sakura! sorry just had to add that)She worked for his brother so that was how they met. His father would be a metaphor for Donald Trump. His father gave him one of his companies which he was now the president of. It was a business company also working with electronics. His life was pretty simple besides the fact he was rich. Lets see What he goes through everyday.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Yea, Ok. Later" I said. I hung up my cellphone's was just talking to my father. He wanted me to come meet him later because we had some crap to talk about. This was going to be alot of trouble. "Naruto, put in my plan book that I will be seeing my father.Kakashi make sure what he right is clear.Don't want the accident happing again."I said remembering when Naruto had put the wrong time for an Important meeting.What an Idiot."Whats that suppose to mean!" Naruto yelled at me.I ignored him."Ok" Kakashi said.He wrote it down while reading a book.A orange book.**_"Icha Icha Paradise"_** was it?I sighed.I was surrounded by perverts and I was begining to turn into one.My body gaurd who rearly did his job was the writer of the book.Jiraiya.Yea that was his name.He was came into the office and noticed Kakashi was reading his book.He giggled."Kakashi, I see you are reading my book" he giggled again."Yea" The silver haired man giggle too and then they giggle together.Then Naruto for some reason started to giggle."Naruto do you even know what we are giggling for?" Kakashi asked,"Nope" He said like it was nothing.We all sweat-droped.

"Anyways I have to go meet my mother.Kakashi is she ready?" I asked him."Oh more than ready" He said smiling like a wild beast.I was surprise I could even tell under that mask.I left the office as I heard someone say "Good bye Mr.Uchiha."I turned to see Yamanaka Ino."Hn" I answered.I went into the parking lot where my she was parked obviously..anyways...My car..was a Nissan Maxima(something like that.I love Nissan!)It was my first true love before I went out with any chic.I had even got it before I started driving.Age fifteen to be exzact...it was such a beautiful day.It still looks the same not a scratch or anything wrong with it.You would have thought I just brought it.Anyways I got in the car and sat for a while.I was enjoying the comfort of the chair.I havn't spent time witht the poor thing.Ater admiring the great scent I started to drive.I drove to my parents house.

**Regular P.O.V**

Sasuke finally reached the mansion where his parents lived.He was greeted by a few maid who led him to his mother.Sasuke couldn't help but notice how short their uniform was.'Wow, dad knows how to pick maids' H thought admiring their nice leg."Sasuke!" His mother called.He quickly looked over to where she was.She gave him a hug like she hadn't seen him in five long years."Oh sweetheart, I missed you!" She started."Me too mom, me too"He answered her."So how is work?" She asked pouring him tea."Fine" He answered drinking the tea.Were they playing tea-party?"Finally left your girlfriend?" She asked."Mom I still don't see why you don't like Sakura" He asked.His mother had some type of grudge on Sakura."Who said I didn't like her...just don't trust her.She is probally usuing you to get your money...you know how thoes gold diggers do."She finished.Sakura did always asked for money.Sasuke thought."What do you see in her" She asked again.'_Oh goodness this is going to take a while.What do I see in her?' _Sasuke asked himself."I-" Just when he was about to answer his celphone rang,"What happened to 12:00?" He said."Alright..yea..bye" He hung up the phone."Father wants me to meet him.Its and important meeting I have to go to."He told her.She smiled."Well, look at my son all grown up going to business meetings.They grow up too fast." She hugged him and fixed his suit.."Bye mom"He waved and he left."Think about what I said."She yelled.He just waved again.

**Kaoru:Sorry it was so short.It was longer in my note book.lol.Please Review!It would really mean a lot..even if it was one word.lol**

**Like I promise here is the preview.**

_**Sasuke' P.O.V**_

_**I finally looked at her face.She was beautiful.The best I have seen.It was stunning..like a beautiful art work.Her plae white eyes,her rosy red blush,and her strawerry colored lips.I wanted to kiss her right then and there but I couldn't...the stupid camras were watching.**_


	3. A bump with My destiny

**Kaoru:I am sorry it took me so long...my stupid cousins came over and they took over the computer..sometimes I just wanna...Anyways, Thanks for all the great reviews I am really really greatful.Thanks all of you!And I said I was trying to cut down on the swearing...I didn't mean the cursing..just to let you know.**

**Chapter 3: A Bump Into My Destiny.**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

At last I finished it was my lucnh break.I was so glad when it came.I even jumped up and yelled 'YES!' causing people to stare at me.Sasori laughed at me."Whats so funny?" I asked smiling."Nothing, anyways better go have your lunch break, it goes by fast." He said waving.He got back to work as I got my purse and let the building.I put my sunglasses on hoping that no one would know it was me.My dad had some people watching my every movement. and that is just freaky...and I didn't want people knowing that I was working for a Uchiha.The camras would be all over me asking me questions.I was use to thouhg...everytime something happens the camara are always watching wiating to embarrass me on live T.V..it was really getting annoying.I guess today wasn't my lucky day becasue I was already surrounded with camaras."Miss Hyuga,is it true that you are working for Uchiha Itachi?" One reporter asked.I stood there thinking of what to do._'Run'_ Was all I thought."Aww man and I am wearing heels today too!" I said to my self.I bolted out of there running like a wid animal..I didn't really care that people were watching me.My sunglasses fell of my face.Thoes cost 50 and they were my favorite.I saw someone picked it up and hugged it.It was a male...I rolled my eyes.

I started feel cramps in my feet.It hurted like hell.Seems my Heels stoped agreeing with me because I fell over onto a nice body that felt like a pillow..it was a male.Who ever this was has a nice chest.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I drove my car back to my brothers company where I would bee meeting my brother and father.I parked my car in the private Uchiha Parking lot. I couldn't park it in public becasue I am sure that someone would steal it.Who wouln't steal a beautiful car that I, Uchiha Sasuke drove.I gave the guy a tip and fixed my suit.It was black with a burgundy colored shirt.My girlfriend had told me it was my color.I had to look good becasue my father would lecture me about my looks.I left the parking lot cusing people to stare at me...they knew who I was Uchiha Sasuke, the one and only.I smirked when a girl fainted.Man I must be that good looking.Something intresting about my shoes intrested me...was that a stain?I just got these! I was still looking at my shoes until this chic fell on me.I hated when people fell on me just to touch me...its not that serious.Luckly for me and her I landed on something soft.I looked up to see a smiling girl over my head.She seemed to have put a pillow under my head.Then all of a sudden I heard people gasp.This was going to be trouble-some.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Watch where you are going"Sasuke said coldly to the female who was on top of him."Sorry, I was running and I bumped into you.Sorry once more." Hinata said dusting her shoulders of.Mind you she still on top of him...It looked very negitive.Anywasy they both heard gasp."Now what?" Sasuke mumbled."Miss Hyuga! Are you ok?" A reporter said pushing the crowd out the way."This wouldn't have happen if you wern't chasing me but thanks for asking."She then remembered that she had casued a male to fall over."I am so sorry about this."She said again."I am really really sorry"She said _again_."Stop saying your sorry over and over, I heard you the first time" Sasuke said, finally looking at her face.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I finally looked at her face.She was beautiful.The best I have seen.It was stunning..like a beautiful art work.Her plae white eyes,her rosy red blush,and her strawerry colored lips.I wanted to kiss her right then and there but I couldn't...the stupid camaras were watching.I had to say something so I wouldn't look like a fool."Get of me stupid woman" I sounded so childish it was killing me.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I was apologising to him over and over.I had gotton his beautiful suit dirty."I am really really sorry" He must have gotton tired of me saying sorry and said this."Stop saying your sorry over and over, I heard you the first time" we looked at each other, face to face.He was really handsome, I'd give him that.His black eyes,his chicken-butt hair that made me giggle and his nice colored lips.He was a perfection.He said something but I didn't hear him and the I snapped when he said "Can you get of me now?"

**Regular P.O.V**

Can you get of me now" Sasuke said noticing the camaras cathing every single thing."Right sorry" Hinata said again finally getting of him.She then dusted off her cloths and went her own way.Sasuke sat up and then got up and cleaned himself up.He already missed her comfort.He looked at his watch and cursed."Damn, I am late!" He said.He over heard her talking on her cell phone."Hanabi, you won't believe what just happened"Hinata said excited.

_"you call me just to tell me what happened to you, you act like I would really care"_

"Well, I just thought maybe you would be intrested"

_"Well I'm not"_

"Fine I didn't want to tell you anyways, I will just call Ino!" She yelled and hung up the phone."Arrg! My lunch brake is over"She said storming back to the building.

The camara crew looked at Hinata and Sasuke, wondering which one to follow.

**Kaoru:Well thats it.I know it should be longer but once again It looked longer when I wrote it in my notebook.Lol.Yes the same Ino that works for sasuke is Hinata's friend.Don't sue me for that.REVIEW PLEASE! I am aiming for 25.Please! Little by Little.**

**Preview of the next chapter:_You Again!_**

**_"Please sit down next to my son" Fugaku said.He pointed to a empty seat near Sasuke.Hinata looked over and gasped when she saw Sasuke.'You again' Sasuke thought glaring at her while smirking."Is there a problem?" Itachi asked Hinata."I know he is gly but no need to look alarmed." Itachi laughed.Hinata shook no and quickly sat down_.**


	4. You Again!

**Kaoru: OMG!(Oh my goodness) you guys are so great.I asked for 25 reviews and gave me 27..Thank you so much! So to show you my thanks here is an Update.Sorry I couldn't do it faster, I was being lazy..again.Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: You Again!**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I was so hungry.My stomach grumbled which was embarassing.Sasori, my parthner looked over to me and smiled."Did you eat luch?" He asked."No, I was being chased by camaras." He laughed at me.I didn't get it.What was so funny about being chased by stupid camara."Its not funny! They are annoying!" I whined."Here, you can eat my lunch." He said.I looked at what he held out**."Ramen**" It said.Was he serious..my stomach grumbled again.I took the chop sticks and the cup noddled."Thanks, what about you?" I asked."Ate some stake" He grined.I hung my head.'_He gave me this when he ate stake_?' I thought to my self.What surprise me is that he had another cup noddled and opened his up."How many did you eat?" I asked."Five... I heard that you loose weight quickly when you eat small things like this on the food network." He said and started eating.I burst into laughter...was he serious."What! Its true!" He said.I looked at him again..and then laughed at him."I'm sorry" I said between laughter.I had never heard a guy admit he watch the food network .I stoped laughing."Did you actualy believe that?" I asked still trying to hold in my laughter."Yea" He said slurping his ramen down..I then took my first-time bite into the cup-noddle...and it was like heaven."YUM, this is good" I exclaimed."Yea, Its chicken flavored." He said.

Our small luch date, which Sasori called it was inturrupted by a pink haired woman."Hey Sakura, can I help you?" Sasori smirked.She rolloed her eyes at him and then looked at me."Miss Hyuga, Mr.Uchiha wants you in his office, pronto." She said and left.I look at Sasori."Did I do something wrong and you didn't tell me?" I asked concerned that I was already getting in trouble the first da of work.Daddy would kill me if he found out such a thing! "Naa, I don't think so." He smiled.I noded and went of to the office.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After all that commotion with that woman, I made my way to my brothers office.What was so important that I was draged out of work just to go there and mind you, my father hardly ever invite me to any of his special meetings with Itachi, we didn't have that type of relationship.He and Itachi was close and It was always me and my mother..so why now? I entered the office and the first thing I heard were workers typing madly on their computers.Since when did his workers work real hard? I get it! He is trying to impress me.Itachi and I were always at war, It was normal for both of us.Oh and what was that smell?Cup noddle was it? I hated that smell.It was thabks to Naruto that I hated it.He brought it to work and ate it every single day!Why-o-why was Itachi doing this to me.

When I made it to his office, someone tapped on my shoulder.I turned around.Smiling my girlfriend kissed me and I answer right back with a passionate kiss.We would have took it to the next level if Itachi hadn't inturupted."You know, you two should get a room."He said."Are you just jealous I have a girl friend and you don't?" I shot at him."Naa, I just don't understand what she sees in you." He said."Naa, I think you are just jealous." I smirked and entered his office to meet my father sitting there staring at the wall.I greated him and he did the same.I saw Itachi talking to Sakura and she was nodding.She then left as Itachi entered the office."Why the hell did you ask me to come here" I asked my father."Just shut up and wait."He told me and I did so.

**Regular P.O.V**

Hinata knocked on the woodend door."Come in" Itachi told her.She entered the office and looked straight at Itachi."Good afternoon Miss Hyuga" Fugaku said.Hinata smiled and owed,"Like wise Mr. Uchiha."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

That name sounded familiar.I heard it before but it sliped me.I than looked back and saw that same chic.For some reason, I glared at her..maybe becasue she caused that commotion or becasue she dirtied my suit.I don't Know.I smirked to.I was goign to torture her for what she did.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Please sit down next to my son" Fugaku said.He pointed to a empty seat near Sasuke.Hinata looked over and gasped when she saw Sasuke.'You again' Sasuke thought glaring at her while smirking."Is there a problem?" Itachi asked Hinata."I know he is ugly but no need to look alarmed." Itachi laughed.Hinata shook no and quickly sat down.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

It was that same chicken-butt haired guy.I didn't know he was an Uchiha.I gasped making a fool of my self."Is there a problem?" My boss asked me."I know he is ugly but no need to looj alaramed."He laughed.Wern't they brothers? I asked my self.I almost laughed at the last comment.I shook no and sat down."As you may know, they Hyuga and Uchiha are rivals.Hinata, me and your father were asked to be be-friend each other..for what reason? I don't know.We made an agreement that you will work for my son in his shitty company." Fugaku said.I listened until I heard Itchi said "My company is not shitty" his brother laughed and threw this at him, "Your company is shitty" He said and they started throwing curse words at each other.I watched as the "grown Men" fought."Will you two behave"Fugaku said trying to stop them but they continued.They were so immiture.My cell phone rang.Save by daddy dearest.

_"Hinata"_

"Hi daddy"

_"is everything ok?"_

"Yea everthing is fine."

_"Are at home sleeping?"_

"No I am not daddy." _' I am at this hell hole you sent me to work at'_ I thought.

_"Let me speak to Fugaku.you should be meeting him right now."_

"Ok, hold on" I gave the phone to the eldest Uchiha."Ok we will be there"I heard him say.I looked over ot the guys and they were staring at.I stared back at the floor to avoid it.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Ok, Miss Hinata, get your things, we are going to your fathers company." Fugaku told Hinata who noded and left the office."Hey, leaving already?" Sasori asked."Yea, I have this meeting to go to" Hinata told him.He looked like he was about to say something but let it go."Later" He said."Yeah" Hinata smiled and huged him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched her leave the office and stared back at my dad."We are goign to the Hyuga company" He said and then he left.I went down to the last floor and to my surprise my girl friend was there."Meet you later?" I asked."Sure" she said.I kissed her lips hungrily and she responded back.At the corner of my eye I saw the Hyuga staring at us.She then turned away , I broke the kiss with my girl friend just to see where she was going."Look I will see you later"I said.Sakura noded and said bye to me and went back to work.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I walked into the hall and I saw Sasuke kissing a woman.I didn't really catch her face.I relized I was Staring so I turned and said good night to Kiba who smiled and waved to me.I went out side to call my cousin who told me that he was going to pick me up.I fliped the side-kick and speed dial his number.No body picked up..this was bad.I called one of my drivers but he didn't pick up neither.Someone tapped my shoulder.I turned and meet an Uchiha."Need a ride?" Sasuke asked me.Unsure of what to do,i said yes.We _were_ going to the same place.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I don't know why I did it but I asked her if she neede a ride since she didn't look like she had one.I led her to my car and opened the door for her.My mom always told me to be a gentle man.I got in after her and I started the car.

**Regular P.O.V**

Hinata cell phone rang.She looked at the I.D and saw it was Neji.He asked her where she was and told her why he was late.She explained she was getting a ride from a friend and Neji understood and said good bye to her.Sasuke surprisingly started the converstation."Your Hyuga's daghter"He said.talk about being Captin Obvious."Yep" Hinata answered."Don't you own that Kimono Company?" He asked."Yep she said again."Then why are you working for my bro?" He asked."Hyuga-Uchiha bonding" She said."Oh" He said ending the converstaion.

**Kaoru:Thanks for reading..sorry about all the P.O.V and the bad spelling. I really need to get a new chair.Back pains..again.Sorry about my slow updating, either I am to lazy or I am distracted by something.Please review adn since you guys gave me the reviews I wanted I am goign to challenge yo to givee me ten reviews this time!Lets see if you guys are up to it..if you are I will try to update faster.Thanks for Reading!**

**Preview:**

_**Chapter 5-Total Shock.**_

_**"Sure its ok?" Sasuke asked."Yep" Hinata said."Do you ever say more than just a "yep" He asked her."Ye-" sasuke put his finger on her lips and whispered in her ears "Don't do that" Hinata blushed, her shy nature coming back.She was leaned against his car and he was right on top of her.Who wouldn't have blushed in this position? Why was it every time she was close to him she was either on top or bottom of him?**_


	5. Total shock

**Kaoru:You guys are good.Thanks for the geat reviews. Even though some were just alright.Lol.Just kidding.I'm sorry I couldn't have update faster, I had to go school shoping.Yea...that was a lame excuse but that was what happen.**

**Chapter 5- Total Shock!**

They had got to the building in record time thanks to Hinata's directions .Sasuke parked his car in a area resevered for people like Hinata.Not that he wanted to but Hinata told him to."Sure its ok?" Sasuke asked."Yep" Hinata said."Do you ever say more than just a "yep" He asked her."Ye-" sasuke put his finger on her lips and whispered in her ears "Don't do that" Hinata blushed, her shy nature coming back.She was leaned against his car and he was right on top of her.Who wouldn't have blushed in this position? Why was it every time she was close to him she was either on top or bottom of him?

"Sasuke, get the hell of her.We are here to do business not whatever the hell you are doing.She is the daughter of Hyuga Haishi and she can sue you for sexueal harrasment.Idiot"Fugaku said."Right"Sasuke said.He looked back at his father and Itachi where Itachi was giving two thumbs up.He looked back at Hinata who was trying to push him off."Can you get of me?" she said stuttering a little.He whispered in her ears..again "do you really want me to?" it really aggrivated Hinata.'_This guy is so freaking cocky'_ she said to her self."Yes I do" she said."Wow..really?" He asked."Don't you have a girl-friend?"She asked.He smirked.A girl had just rejected him.For the first time in his life.Why was he playing suductive to her?"Ok Sasuke, time to get of her."Itachi said and finally the guy had gotten of her."Did you forget you had a girl friend?" Itachi whispered into his ears._'Why is everybody bringing that up lately?'_ He thought."Shut up" Sasuke told his elder brother.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

'_Maybe I went too far'_ I thought._'Naa..It was pretty fun.Look at her face...if it was only the two of us..I would have sexed her all over the place'_ I slaped my head at that thought.I had been hanging around Kakashi too much!"Sasuke, say sorry to her.She is terrified of walking with us now.If father hears this, he will be pissed." I sighed..I was just having some fun.I slow down to catch up with her.She was moving faster trying to avoid me.Why was she being so difficult...wait..I know she was playing hard to get.I like a little challenge.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

_What a jerk! Taking advantag eof me like that! Why didn't I move?.Maybe becasue his little budy down there was on top of me.How disgusting!'_ I thought to my self._'He is so full of himself'_ I thought once more.I walked slower than them.Since their father already left I didn't turst anything eles they were planing on doing.I looked up, away from the floor to see Itachi smiling at me.'_Oh no'_ I thouhgt.I didn't know if I should smile back or just ignore him."I'm sorry about my brothers actions"He said.Then he went over to tell his brother something.I saw Sasuke starting to slow down.I moved faster but he caught up to me.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Look, I'm-" Sasuke was cut off by a male voice."Hinata" The person said._' Saved by the bell'_ Hinata thought as she turned her head to meet her cousin..Neji.She quickly ran over to him like a little girl who hadn't seen her father in a while.She huged him although she knew very well that he hated being huged.While she was hugging him Neji was looking at Sasuke.The both glared at each other as Sasuke smirked at him shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away."Was that your 'friend'?" Neji asked her pulling out of the long hug."Maybe" she said unsure as they both started to walk to the office."Maybe?"He asked.She didn't answer.They went into the building and took an elevator only to meet Itachi and Sasuke.The two entered.It was quiet and the air felt tensed.Neji and Sasuke were glaring at each other.At last they had made it to the floor they were going to.

For some reason Sasuke found it suprising that the office was bigger than his father's. Then he remebered that they were richer.(the Hyugas)Hinata's father could be comapred to Bill Gates.A puppy came running along to Hinata."Micheal, I missed you!" She said hugging him.Sasuke frowned as the dog growled at him.He hated dogs!"Why me?" He asked him self, then he remebered that his scent must have rubed of on Hinata when he was suducing her.Micheal kept barking at him which annoyed Sasuke."Can you shu-" He was cut of by Itachi."Micheal, don't be rude!" Micheal whimpered.She then peted him and Micheal licked her face."Micheal-stop it!" She said in between giggles.Sasuke rolled his eye.This was so annoying! "Later Hinata" Neji said."Bye Neji" Micheal barked at him and he just ignored the dog.(lol)

"Micheal, come on" A maid said.Itachi stared at her and Sasuke smirked,.(The Uchihas are perverted) He liked her short uniform."Leave Hinata-hime alone!She has a meeting." The dog wouldn't listen until she said "I have some treets for you" He jumped out of Hinata's hand and ran over to Shizune."Thanks Shizune" Hinata said."Bye Micheal! See you later!" She said waving to the dog who barked in response.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watch the mut go into the hands of the maid and she left."Bye Micheal! See you Later" She said. She rather a dog than me? Wow this girl was really intresting. I was just suducing her and she rejected me! Dosn't she know who I am._Any _girl would have killed to be in her spot.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I saw Sasuke staring at me like I had did something wrong.Can a girl show affections towards her dog with out anybody staring?"Hinata, What took you so long" Hanabi yelled at me."Shut up" I screamed back."You better get you ass in here, daddy is pissed!" On the other side I heard my father telling Hanabi to go wash her foul mouth.I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes. We finally made it to the office.

**Kaoru:I am a total dog lover and I just had to have a scene with Micheal.I actually have a dog named Micheal, except he is a golden retriver.I just got him for my last birthday and he's been the best ever..anyways enough about my dog,well puppy.Thanks to all thoes that reviewed..really means alot.I hope you enjoyd this chapter.For my next challenged 12 reviews please! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! sorry about the bad spelling.**

**Preview for Chapter 6- Sorry I am who I am.**

**(Sasuke is going to be a total jerk)**

_**"I am making Hinata the vice president of you company.Only becasue she has good education.She is only staying for five or six months so it would be a short period of time."Fugaku said at his youngest son.Six eyebrows raised."But she is a female" Sasuke said.**_

**P.s: I have nothing against females since I am one so don't be offended if you are.Oh and thanks juntomatsu for the comfortable chair.Its been a great help.My back is feeling great!**


	6. Jerk

Kaoru: I changed my name..again (sweatdrops) I changed it becasue It might get confusing.This is pen name si for the rest of this year.Please forgive me and I am sory for the confusion and for the only person who reviewed, Thank you so much! One review can make my day!I'm sorry it took me so long to update.I will try to do it on saturdays now or when I am free! Enjoy and hopefully more people will review!

**Chapter 6-**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

"Father!" I screamed across the room as I went to embrace my father.He smelled like lemonade."Hinata! How was work ?" He asked. I looked at Itachi who was looking around the office.Since he was distracted I mumbled "Do you _really_ want to know Daddy?" I asked.He noded but I just shurgged.He took a sit and I was about to sit when I saw '**Reserved for Uchiha Fugaku**'. "Ok" I said to my self.I moved over but every sit was reserved for somebody. The last sit was between Sasuke and Itachi.I started to glare at my father."Who made seat arrangments?" I said. I was goign to kill that person."Hanabi did." He said. I looked over at Hanabi who was grining and had the victory sign.I wouldn't mind killing her later.I started to plan what I was goign to do to her later.I started to laugh to my self.I knew people were staring at me."_Ahem_, You can take your seat now Hinata." I heard my father said." Ok daddy" I said.I sat between the two brothers.I didn't want to but stupid Hanabi got to do the seat arrangments.'_She would have came up with an excuse like, since they are the main topic of the meeting they should seat toghther'_ I thought Imagining the scene when she was lying to my father.

_Regular POV_

Haishi ordered his assitant to close the door and trun of the light.The woman noded and and did as she was told.She left as soon as she was done.They started to show some clips about the Uchiha and Hyuga company.It told about the starters of the famous companies.Uchiha Madara and Hyuga YuKio were the founders of the Hyuga and Uchiha companies.

_"YuKio Hyuga before he became Hyuga was called Yukio Kyoto.He changed his name after droping out of college ashamed of what his father might say about him.After runing away he met a man name Kei Hyuga.The man was a professor and taught Yukio about business and marketing.Yukio became intrested in business and decided that he wanted his own company.So he called his father and asked him for his forgivness and if he could borrow some money.His father was very pleased to hear from him so he gave his son some money since the family was a few inches above the provety line.Kei Hyuga had died in a car accident that year.Kei was like a father to Yukio so Yukio changed his company and last name to Hyuga.That is how the Hyuga Company became."_ Haishi said as the pictures were switching and showing how the Hyuga company begin.

"Ahem, how boring.Now about the Uchiha-" Fugaku began."What was that Uchiha? Don't think becasue we have to do this mean I will become friendly." Haishi said glaring at Fugaku."Don't expect the same from me! I despise you more than I despise this company." Fugaku said as he raised his fist.Haishi did the same.Hanabi stood up."I love wrestling and all but not when two old man are against each other.Especially if one is my father.Now lets move on" She said sitting Haishi down."As your daughter said, lets continue." He began to explain.

"_Uchiha Madara was a great man.He **finished **college and was never a loser to the family nor was he a burden.Madara studied science and math in school.His father worked for a famous man who owned one of the finest companies back then.The man was found of Madara so he made Madara one of his assistant seeing how smart the young man was.The man didn't have a son so he adopted Madara from his birth father.His name was then changed to Uchiha Madara since the man's last name was Uchiha.After the Uchiha elder died he gave the company to Madara.Then he became a prodigy.Thous the Uchiha company begin."_ Fugaku said.

Hinata who was listening to the whole story saw Sasuke moving his chair closer to hers. Hinata panicked.What if he was trying to touch her! Right in her father's office! Was he not ashame! Hinata stared moving her chair closer to Itachi's chiar.Itachi who saw Hinata, thoguht she and Sasuke were playing a game so he joined them.Hinata moved over more until her chair tilted over.Aw man this was going to be emberassing.To her surprise she didn't fall.She was back on the floor."Your clumsy" Sasuke whispered holing the handle on her chair.She blushed emberassed."Thank you" she whispered back."Look I wanted to say sorry for before" Sasuke whispered loking at the floor._'Wow they have very clean carpets...what the hell?'_' he thought."Its ok." She said.Sasuke looked up.She was smiling.He smirked.That was so easy.Not that he was going to start saying sorry for everything he did worng."I'm glad" he finished."Me too" Hinata said out loud.Fugaku and Haishi looked at her."Pay attention, Hinata!" Haishi said."Yes sir" Hinata said.After the slide show was over they started to talk seriously...not that the talk before that wasn't serious.

"We changed our plans for Hinata again." Fugaku began._'Why am I always the one they use to do their jobs?' _Hinata thought sweat droping."Sweat heart, instead of Itachi, you will be working for Sasuke." Haishi stated._'Oh no'_ HInata thought.Just becasue he said sorry to her for one thing didn't mean she was going to stat liking the guy."Why?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed."People seem to mistake my daughter for a fool.She is very educated in computers and business" Haishi said braging about Hinata who was spaced out on her thoughts."What thoes that have to do with anything?" Sasuke said."Your company needs people good in thoes areas.I mean yea Kakashi is good bust he is the only one who is educated in that area.Since her grades are very high in that area I have decided-" Fugaku paused.Hinata came back to planet earth."I am making Hinata the vice president of your company.Only becasue she has good education.She is only staying for five or six months so it would be a short period of time." Fugaku said to his youngest son.Six eyebrows raised."But she is a female" Sasuke said."Excuse me?" Hinata glared.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Itachi said."Your girlfriend is the vice president for my company." Itachi said."Thats Sakura.There are two types of people, the hard workers and the slackers.In this case Sakura is a hard worker.I see why you chosed her to be your assistant.That girl know how to work.With this woman she would be considered a slacker.We all no that usually the rich female brats are the ones who lacks use of thier brain.I won't believe that she has such good grades in that type of stuff.She is spoiled.I bet she can't do much since she has maids runing around for her.Just becasue she has a clothing company dosn't mean anything.For all you know she can just be sitting in that office letting her workers do-" Sasuke was slaped across the face."You jerk!' Hinata said leaving the office.She left the office.Hanabi put on a anggry frown.She folded her arms."What do you know?" She said going after Hinata."Sasuke!" Fugaku growled."At least she can slap" he was punched across the face by Fugaku.Itachi said."Get out now!" Fugaku said."I was just telling the truth.Whatever" Sasuke stood up as he put his hands on his pockets and left.Haishi sighed.'_Are all Uchihas like this.That was the same thing Fugaku to the council when he found out that he would be working with his now wife Mikoto.Does this mean that maybe Sasuke and Hinata might- I don't even want to think about it.' _Haishi thought.

_Hinata's POV_

I left the office.I notice Hanabi following me.I ran so she wouldn't catch up to me but she was still a better runner.I stoped and so did she."What does he know?" She said."He dosn't know what you cabpable of.I think your smarter than you look.I admire you for that.I also envy you becasue dad sees you more than he see me.I don't know what the Uchiha was talking about but your smart...a genius almost."She said.I smiled and gave Hanabi a noogie."I alwasy knew you admired me little one" I said."And you called me a genius" I said."Let go of me! I said almost! Hanabi whined."Aw your so cute!" I said."Let go of me woman! I think your the stupidest person alive!Let me go"Hanabi said."I always knew you were a softie.Thanks Hanabi"I smiled letting the little one go."Your not welcome." Hanabi said."Later little sister" I said walking away."WE ARE STILL RIVALS!" Hanabi yelled at me."What ever." I said getting in the elevator.When the door closed I smiled to my self.

Kaoru:Hello readers.Thanks for reading.Just to remind you **BETA READERS WANTED!** Please review if your liked it or if you didn't.I am sorry it took me like a month!I'm just going to be leaving little previews today.If you see any bad spelling please inform me.

**next chapter-_forceful sex, anger, rudness, and spider man?_**


	7. News paper articles and spiderman

**Kaoru:** dodges flying knives I am so sorry… I know I promised to update..and I broke that promise…please don't hate me! And on the other hand, my story. I know I cannot promise anyone anything since I'm bound not to keep the promise. But a way to make it up is better spelling and grammar (hopefully)

**Chapter 7-**

**Regular (POV)**

Hinata woke up the next morning. She scratched the back of her head confused. Then she grinned widely.

"Today is going to be a great day! I'll just pretend yesterday never happened! Yea! That's it!" She smiled jumping out of her bed. She wore her bathroom robe, and decided today was a great day to get the morning newspaper. Yep nothing was going to stop her from smiling today. Not even Sasuke!

Hinata walked out of her house with a bright smile. She walked towards the newspaper that was lying on the floor helplessly. Hinata picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in big bold letters.

"Oh hell no!"She said angry. She read the bold caption outloud to herself.

**'****Hyuga, ****Hinata**** and Uchiha, Sasuke.**

**The daughter of Hyuga, Haishi falls on Uchiha Sasuke:**

**What could this mean? '**

Hinata went ballistic! '_So now when you fall __o__n someone__ by accident, it means something is going on__ What kind of world is __this?__' _Hinata thought to herself. Hinata was trying to find one of her neighbors who were reading just to see what they thought about this! She turned to her next-door neighbor. It was a coincidence that they looked at each other at the same time, what really surprised her was the person who she was staring at.

Sasuke smirked and shook the newspaper at her.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked still smirking. She got so upset she flung the newspaper at him and cursed wildly at him.

"Go fuck yourself!" She yelled as she stormed back into her house.

Tsunade watched as Hinata stormed in he house looking like someone just killed Michael and she was going to kill the person.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Uchiha, Sasuke! That's what's wrong!" Hinata replied pacing furiously and stomping while she was at it. Tsunade laughed.

"You just noticed that he was our neighbor? He moved here like a week ago" Shizune said popping her head in with a tooth brush in her hand. Hinata took it and mumbled thanks as she started brushing her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw him at daddy's office? "

Shizune blushed as she looked away. Both Hinata and Tsunade turned to look at her. A wide grin was on their face.

"Tell us! Kurenai! Get in here! Shizune has a crush on somebody!" Hinata yelled, the foam falling out of her mouth.

"Hinata go clean up…that's just nasty," Kurenai said. Hinata rushed and washed her face and ran back to where the women were.

"So who is it?" She asked with big shiny eyes.

"Itachi" she whispered.

"Who?" The girls asked.

"Uchiha Itachi" She said loud enough for them to hear her.

Hinata squealed as she gave Shizune a hug. Tsunade patted shizune on the head.

"Well how cute." She said. Kurenai smiled at her and she too gave her a hug. Shizune was the youngest out of all the maids. They al loved her like a little sister. Well except Hinata who loved her like a mom.

"I think you chose the right Uchiha to like. His brother is an ass" Hinata said nodding her head.

"That hurts Hinata. Really hurts" A voice said. Hinata turned her head towards the window. Hinata grew angry,

"Uchiha! What the hell are you doing here at my window?" Hinata yelled as her maid snuck and left the room.

Sasuke was dressed in a navy blue suit, which complimented his features.

"I'm here to pick you up for work." He said.

Hinata smiled sweetly…too sweet. "Gee, you are soo nice! Especially the way you jumped through my window like your Spiderman just so you can tell me that, when you could have just knocked on my door like any other human would!"Hinata said batting her eyelashes.

"Are you coming or not. I do not have all day. You should come because I'm trying to be nice to you." Sasuke said sighing.

"Thanks but I have a driver-wait did you just say you were trying to be nice to me?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Fine but this is the first and last time! I don't want your girlfriend to think something is going on between us." Hinata said.

"Like what happened in the news paper?" He smirked.

"Don't remind me"

"Can you just hurry up and get dressed." Sasuke said jumping through her window.

"I didn't invite you in." Hinata said looking at him.

"I know. I invited myself in." He said sitting on the edge of her king size bed.

**Sasuke (POV)**

I sat on her bed and smirked at her. She stared at me with flames in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to get out so I can change?" She asked. I looked at her. Then I looked down at her breast. Dammit! I need to stop hanging with Jiraiya.

"I'll think about it," I said turning my head away from her. I felt something hit my head. I looked at it. It was a pillow. 'Michael' was printed on the pillow.

'_She really loves that dog'_ I thought and I threw it back at her. This went on for a while. How I found myself on top of her…was really questionable.

**Kaoru: Well ****that's**** it so far. On word count I was trying to reach a thousand but I was close…I am in the ****900s****. Please be kind and review! You do not want to miss what is going to happen next! As you can see I changed the spelling of Micheal to this :Michael. I like it beter that way but the first michael is how mom spells my brother's.)**

**And I actaully sat down and go over this myself. And I used the new microsoft word..tell me if there are improvements.**


End file.
